Five Years
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Bella hasn't seen Edward in five years. And now she is a Vampire, attacked by Victoria just after he had left. What happens when they are now both attending the same school again. And they are still completely in love with each other. Have they changed?


**A/N: Hello there ladies and gents. So as this was my most popular story it was next for a Re-Vamp. Hopefully I'll get a few more chapters fixed up in the next little while and get them posted. I hope you like the changes. Don't forget to R&R, feedback is always awesome, good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Sega. All Stephenie Meyers.**

Has it really been five years? Five whole years since that fateful day when he left me broken hearted in the woods? I still can't believe it, even today. Why would he be so cruel? Why would I still love him? I should hate him after everything he put me through, I should wish him dead, really dead, but I don't. With all my heart, my silent unbeating heart, I love him. I know I will always love him, no matter what sort of inner turmoil he's ever put me through. It doesn't matter.

After all, it is technically his fault that I'm like this, that I'm now a Vampire; I had to leave Charlie and everyone else in Forks behind because of him. Because he killed James. Of course we should have known that Victoria would come back for me. She was vicious and was would clearly not have been happy about someone killing her mate. After everything I've been through in the last five years I know that vampires are protective. They will do whatever they need to protect their mates, to avenge them, even if that means killing someone. It doesn't bother them.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if Jake and the rest of the pack hadn't shown up. Where would I be? Would she have killed be right there, snap my neck nice a quick? Would she have tortured me? Drained me slowly to let me suffer? Morbid questions I know but still, I can't help but wonder. Maybe it would have been better if I had actually died, been easier on everyone. At least my parents would have had a body to bury, some inkling as to what had happened to their daughter. As it sits right now I'm not even sure they now weather I'm dead or alive. I can't even imagine what that must do to them. I don't dare return to check up on them, I don't want to run the risk of them accidentally seeing me, it's a small chance, but it's still there.

Not that it makes up for the one I lot, but I do have a new family now. Or rather, a second family, I still consider my parents my family of course. Maybe one day I'll see them again, but for now, these people are the only family I really have.

There are four of us all together. There are Elias and Jennifer who are like my parents, and there is Thomas who is like an older brother to me. Of course, I ended up being the youngest of the bunch, so of course I get treated like the youngest. I may be 23 but to them I'm still a baby. Compared to them I'm still a child yes, considering the next youngest to me is Jennifer at 74 but really, they didn't need to act like I was still in diapers. Hopefully they'll learn.

Now don't get me wrong, they're a great group of people. They took me in when I had nowhere to go, they helped me learn control and treat me like family. Not to mention one of the total highlights in the whole thing is that they also all happen to be vegetarians. It was a bit of a surprise for me when I found out, apparently what the Cullen's were doing and that other family in Denali was spreading. Vampires were hearing tales about the vampires with golden eyes and decide they want to try it out. I can see why it would be appealing. A lot of people still like to think of themselves as human in a way, still like they had their humanity, eating animals rather than people made them feel better. At least it made me feel better.

There were always going to be things that nagged at me though. I mean sure you hear things about this family or that but I never heard about the Cullen's. I know they left me behind for a reason, there had to be a good reason. I always thought there was something that Edward wasn't telling me and that there was more to the breakup and that always bothered me. I wanted answers.

It's been five years, I think I deserved at least a few. That was why a few days ago I decided that I was going to find them. At the end of the school year I was going to spend my summer out on the land searching for them. Hopefully Alice will be able to see me coming; maybe we could all meet somewhere. Sometimes it was a useful tool to have a psychic as a member of a party you are trying to find. Even better, at least if she saw me coming Edward would be able to find out when, he'd find out and if he really didn't want to see me well fine. He could leave and not meet up. I was still friends with just about everyone else; I wouldn't mind a giant bear hug from Emmett or a kiss on the cheek from Alice, or a calm embrace from Carlisle or Esme. I may not have been with them long but I had been through so much and they felt like they were part of my family too.

Like I was part of theirs, if only for a little while.

For now however I had to just make sure I could get through the day. I was starting at a new High School and it was going to make for a long day. Unlike the Cullen's I'm still not sued to this whole moving around thing, so far I've only had to move twice so starting a new school still isn't as easy for me. It still feels awkward and actually a little scary. I never knew what I was going to end up getting myself into. I just counted my lucky stars I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be. Thank goodness for the gracefulness of vampires.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" I could hear Thomas making his way up the stairs as he called. He was so impatient; I honestly don't even know why he's driving me to school. I am fully capable of driving myself and yet he continues to insist that he likes driving me and it saves gas and this and that. Honestly, I don't think it really saves gas, at least not in this town. Here he would have to actually back track in order to get to work. It would be so much easier for me to drive, it's not like I didn't have my own car. Hell, I could just run to school. It would probably be faster anyways, more time for me to lounge around the house and do other things.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied as I made my way out of my room and turned the corner from the hallway to the stairs. As I suspected he had stopped about halfway up and stood there waiting. If he was going to be so adamant about driving me then he was just going to have to wait until I was ready. As he saw me he rolled his eyes and shook his head making his way back down the stairs at human spend. _'Women' _I heard him think and growled a little. "Shut it, you're the one who wants to drive," I announced as I took off past him towards the car. It was times like this that always made me wonder why Edward didn't love reading minds. It was always interesting to see new ways people would try and hide things from you.

In no time Thomas was sitting next to me in the driver's seat, keys in the ignition and starting the car. "You excited for your first day Bells?" he asked me as he back out of the garage. I gave him a look that clearly showed how I felt about my first day. It wasn't that I didn't want to go to school, that wasn't it. It was just hard to go and always be alone. Thomas says he is about 4 years older than me so he's too old to go to school which leaves me alone. I don't bother making friends since I know I'll only end up leaving them behind anyways. It's just easier to be the loner so there is no left over baggage when I had to move on.

"Not really," I finally replied as I saw the school. It was nothing fancy, a two story building with a small parking lot that was already looking to be rather crowded. Maybe it was a bit of a good thing that Thomas was dropping me off. I really didn't want to get my car too close and get it all banged up. As a family we do pretty well for money but that's not to say that we are wealthy like the Cullen's were.

Thomas bypassed the parking lot and pulled right up to the door for me. As I was getting out he grabbed my arm to stop me, a sure sign that he wanted to make sure I actually listened to what he had to say. "At least try and have a good time ok? You never know, you might like it here," and then just like that the door was closed and he was speeding off to work. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk into the school, completely aware that most eyes and thoughts were on me. I blocked them out best I could as I made my way to the office so I could get some sort of time table. The sooner I got the day started the sooner it would all be over.

With that cheerful thought in mind I managed to find the office and pushed the door open to see a site I hadn't expected to ever see. Standing there, apparently having some sort of argument with the secretary was none other than Emmett Cullen.


End file.
